


О вреде и пользе алкоголя

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Провожать домой после вечеринки. Попасть под дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вреде и пользе алкоголя

      — А потом я всех отспасал… выспасал… перее… Ой, нет, это уже из другой оперы.  
      Люси заунывно вздохнула, поудобнее перехватывая тяжёлую тушу Нацу за талию. Тащить пьяного вдрызг друга до дома и так удовольствие ниже среднего, а если сюда прибавить ещё смертельную усталость, которой Люси обзавелась, возвращаясь с миссии, картина становилась совсем уж из рук вон печальной и грустной. И потянуло же её заглянуть в паб по дороге домой… Теперь вот на её плечи обрушилась увесистая ноша, которая дышала ей в лицо страшным перегаром, да ещё и рассказывала о былых подвигах, которых было просто пруд пруди. А дело было в том, что обитатели гильдии решили отпраздновать день рождения Венди, которая, к слову, вообще отсутствовала по причине здоровья. Они почему-то посчитали своим долгом отметить так, чтобы она почувствовала их привязанность и уважение через многие километры.   
      Люси в очередной раз страдальчески вздохнула и от души посочувствовала Леви, которой «посчастливилось» тащить до дома Гаджила.   
      — Ну, Грей, — бормотала она, едва не падая из-за того, что Нацу сплющилось активно прожестикулировать очередной свой рассказ, — ты со мной теперь до пенсии не расплатишься! Повезло тебе, гад, что ты мирно посапывал под столом в этот момент.  
      Как Люси вообще угораздило взять на свои плечи столь непосильный труд? Об этом она решила умолчать, так как её, в принципе, никто и не спрашивал.       Завидев в дверях паба ближайшего друга этого огненного алкоголика, Эльфман, как истинный мужик, приподнял Нацу за шкирку и повесил несопротивляющееся тело на ошалевшую от такого «счастья» Люси, которая, к сожалению, не успела сделать ноги.   
      — Да чтоб вас всех, — взвыла она, споткнувшись и всё-таки шлёпнувшись на мостовую.  
      Как на заказ, именно в этот момент с неба хлынул такой ливень, словно он года три как минимум выжидал нужного момента. Люси фыркнула, стараясь протереть глаза, чтобы хоть что-то видеть, и покосилась на валяющегося лицом вниз друга, который умудрялся продолжать рассказ, бульбышками всплывающий из моментально наполняющейся лужи.   
      — Нацу! — прикрикнула Люси, пытаясь ногой перевернуть тяжёлое тело. — Очнись, дурак, ты же утонешь! Ну! — Вцепившись руками в твёрдые, скользкие от дождя плечи, она со всей силы потянула их на себя и тут же плюхнулась в лужу, так как тело Нацу неожиданно легко поддалось на эти манипуляции.   
      Выругавшись на весь белый свет в целом, Люси постаралась стряхнуть его с себя, но Нацу неожиданно протянул руки и крепко обнял её за талию, зарываясь носом в промокшую футболку и урча от удовольствия. Люси почувствовала, как в груди сладко ёкнуло, словно кто-то запустил внутри маленький гладкий шарик, который ударил прямо в сердце и стал кататься в животе. И этот день, эта усталость, эти унылые мысли — всё вдруг показалось неважным и мимолётным.   
      Люси не видела лица Нацу, но почему-то очень ясно его представила: подрагивающие влажные ресницы, мечтательная пьяная улыбка, расслабленное выражение, которое в последнее время так редко можно было увидеть. И Люси вдруг поняла, что жутко соскучилась по его беззаботности.  
      Подняв руку, она осторожно погладила Нацу по спутанным мокрым волосам, погружая отчего-то горячие пальцы в густую шевелюру и перебирая прядки. Её уже не волновало, что они уселись на мостовой под проливным дождём, что хочется принять душ и лечь спать. Сейчас Нацу выглядел настолько… настоящим и привычным, что Люси просто расслабилась и позволила себе насладиться такими редкими в последнее время мгновениями. Они, волшебники гильдии, повзрослели, обзавелись целой кучей проблем, которые чётко можно было прочитать на их лицах, но разве им запрещалось иногда быть тем, кто ты есть? Вовсе нет…  
      — Так здорово… — вдруг пробубнил Нацу. — У тебя такая грудь… большая. Как зонтик.  
      — Вот же ж… — Люси глубоко вздохнула и неожиданно тепло улыбнулась. — Испортить такой момент мог только ты и только так, балда.  
***  
      Нацу открыл глаза и с удивлением уставился на совершенно незнакомый ковёр, на который он самозабвенно пускал слюни, свесив голову с кровати. В голове было просто кристально чисто и пусто, будто кто-то взял плёнку с воспоминаниями о вчерашнем дне и здорово поиздевался, вырезав целые кусищи оттуда. Вроде они вчера пили за Венди. Пили много. Очень много… Нет, не так — оч-ч-ч-ч-ч-ч-чень много пили! Вроде вчера была игра «кто из драгонслееров опустошит бочку залпом и запьёт второй бочкой». Потом была игра «кто из этих придурков сдержится и не проблюётся». Выиграли оба, но память эти два конкурса основательно подкорректировали, создав такую брешь, что впору было назвать её амнезией. Как он добирался, на чём — ком? — и куда, собственно, попал — эти вопросы всплывали в воспалённом мозгу и мгновенно уплывали обратно, придавленные мощнейшей похмельной мигренью, которая вцепилась в виски и сдавила череп в своих медвежьих объятиях.   
      — Где же я?.. — хрипло спросил Нацу, втягивая своё болеющее тело обратно на кровать и вытирая рот дрожащей рукой.  
      Внутренности отплясывали неизвестный танец, пальцы не слушались, а все кости ломило от дичайших отходняков, которые подкрались незаметно и подло набросились все разом.  
      — У меня дома, — раздался вдруг поблизости голос. — Совсем ничего не помнишь, алкоголик?  
      Повернув голову, Нацу с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв и уставился на тоненькую фигурку своей подруги, которая застыла в дверях, держа в одной руке графин, а во второй — пачку каких-то лекарств.   
      Точно!   
      Нацу вспомнил знакомый голос, жужжащий над ухом о том, что надо бы всем волшебникам гильдии провалиться и сгореть в адских корчах. И запах, который был свойственен только ей, который Нацу чувствовал даже через столб стоящего в гильдии перегара и который, чёрт побери, нравился ему так, как никакой другой.  
      — Люси? — на всякий случай спросил он, морщась от головной боли.  
      — Нет, совесть твоя, — фыркнула Люси, подходя ближе и садясь на краешек кровати. — Ты как?  
      — Труп, — честно сознался Нацу.   
      — Немудрено, — сморщив нос, произнесла Люси. — Вот, выпей — это аспирин.   
      Едва заставив себя проглотить лекарства, Нацу вновь откинулся на подушку и с трудом выдохнул, будто совершил что-то невероятно сложное. Покосившись на Люси, которая деловито поправляла покрывало, он вдруг посерел, припоминая, что помимо алкогольного огня его вчера мучило пламя иного направления, разгоревшееся в тот самый момент, когда по пабу разнёсся такой знакомый приятный аромат, и Нацу искренне надеялся, что не поддался ему.  
      — Люси, а мы не… ну, понимаешь?  
      — Что? — прищурившись, подначила та.  
      — Ну я… ты… я тебя не…  
      — Выспасал? — ехидно поинтересовалась Люси, но тут же рассмеялась, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо. — Нет. Ты был не в состоянии.  
      — Да я всегда в состоянии! — обиделся Нацу, наливаясь пунцовой краской.  
      — Неужели? — с сарказмом протянула Люси. — Ты вчера полчаса провёл, уткнувшись в мою грудь, но не нашёл в себе сил даже для того, чтобы полапать, как обычно.  
      — Я тебя никогда не лапал! — взвился Нацу и со стоном вновь опустился на подушку.  
      — Правда, что ли? А как назвать те моменты, когда ты внезапно кладёшь свои ручонки на мою грудь?  
      — Случайности! Я никогда не делал это умышленно! И потом — ты сама всегда подставляешься так, что получается сплошное домогательство!  
      — Я?! Последний раз был делом лап Хэппи!   
      — Не обвиняй кота в своих грязных наклонностях!  
      — Моих?! — Люси вскочила с кровати, притопнув от обиды. — Лучше бы я тебя оставила на мостовой! Неблагодарная свинья!  
      Она уже почти развернулась, почти пулей вылетела из комнаты, почти хлопнула дверью, как вдруг на её запястье сомкнулись сильные пальцы, останавливая этот тайфун на полушаге и заставляя обернуться. Нацу чуть сжал тонкую руку и поднёс её к своему лицу. Закрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох, щекоча кожу тёплым дыханием, и, задержавшись на пару секунд, отпустил, посмотрев на Люси таким взглядом, что у неё моментально сердце ухнуло в пятки, утягивая за собой несопротивляющуюся душу.  
      — Спасибо, — с чувством произнёс Нацу и расплылся в одной из своих фирменных улыбок.  
      — Дурак! — пробормотала Люси и выскочила из комнаты, прижимая ладони к пылающим щекам.  
      Нацу расслабленно плюхнулся обратно на кровать и потёр пальцами виски.  
      — Жив? — раздался хриплый голос с улицы.  
      — Почти, — моментально отреагировал Нацу. — А ты?  
      — А мне удалось сбежать, но эта мелкая настигла меня и отстегала по спине сандалией, — признался визитёр. — Бабы — что с них взять.   
      — Кстати, я жду реванша! — не слушая нервных содроганий в желудке при мысли о выпивке, выдал Нацу.  
      — Сегодня? — ужаснулся гость, поперхнувшись. — Больной, что ли?   
      — Не сегодня, — послушно согласился Нацу. — Когда-нибудь. Завтра, например.  
      — Завтра, так завтра. — Визитёр вдруг хохотнул. — Молодец, кстати — одним плевком заглушил бурю. Ты не переживай — она отойдёт.  
      Шорох кустов оповестил о том, что вечный соперник скрылся, оставив Нацу наедине со своим похмельем и мыслями.   
      «Отойдёт — куда денется, — подумал он, переворачиваясь на другой бок. — И надо бы ей доказать, что я не такой бесполезный, как она думает… И не лапал я её никогда! Специально, по крайне мере…»  
      Учуяв приятные запахи, которые стали проникать через приоткрытую дверь, Нацу улыбнулся.


End file.
